ThunderClan
Welcome to ThunderClan's forum! On this page you can talk about anything to do with ThunderClan! Smoketail88 23:37, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ThunderClan? Just wondering, like, does ThunderClan spawn all good cats? Really! Feline 28 17:03, September 12, 2010 (UTC) No idea. They are the stars, that's why they're good. Smoketail88 23:24, September 16, 2010 (UTC) OMG! I JUST realized something! We dont know what clan Mapleshade is from! :O (Hopes shes ThunderClan)-'Sandstar'Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Firestar's death Due to the amount of life's Firestar has been losing recently, I think Firestar's going to join StarClan for good soon... *sniff* The Lord Of Hellfire: LostGod2000 17:42, September 18, 2010 (UTC) That will be sad, he was one of my favorite cats. Long live Firestar! Smoketail88 ~Dovepaw forever! 23:57, September 18, 2010 (UTC) It is hard to kill off your first main character but Firestar has live a good long life and his children have children and they have children so his blood line will live on. Stange this is he and Sandstorm one had a few kits. Other cats who aren't as important usually have many mates, like Willowpelt mated with Whitestorm, Patchpelt and Tawnyspots while Firestar stayed with Sandstorm. I think the other cats can be faithful too their mates too.Aniju Aura 04:13, September 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm glad Firestar was faithful to Sandstorm because she deserved him more than Spottedleaf did. Spottedleaf was just way too old for him. :) Smoketail88 ~Dovepaw forever! 22:47, September 27, 2010 (UTC) If Firestar dies, he will replace Yellowfangs death being the saddest death in the warriors series. Firestar has to die one day. But killing you first main character is hard. I should know, but they can come back a ghost like Spottedleaf and Bluestar so they aren't really gone.I wonder who will be leader after him?Sir Rock 16:56, October 2, 2010 (UTC) In the end of the description of Night Whispers, it says that "Before prey runs free, one more cat will be lost." Could that be Firestar? P.S. Brambleclaw would become leader, because he's deputy. Ima hungry. Do you have any food to drinky? 20:14, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I don't like Brambleclaw as leader. He is a good warrior but not leader. Firestar was great so it woul dbe hard for any cat to fill his pawprints.Sir Rock 11:17, October 3, 2010 (UTC) I think Erin Hunter is not going to make Brambleclaw leader. We'll see. ~Smoketail88~ 16:46, October 3, 2010 (UTC) I think Brambleclaw is stupider than a mouse-brain. Forgive Squirrel already! It was for the best! Sheesh!-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ I do wish he would forgive Squirrelflight... it's so sad! [Inside the box: Smoketail88] 16:30, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Deaths What were the saddest deaths in you're opinion? Mine is Yellowfangs. My second saddest death is tied between Bluestar and Oakheart. My third saddest is probably Shrewpaw. Same here. Smoketail88 ~Dovepaw forever! 23:29, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Oakheart was in RiverClan so his death should be under RiverClan. I say Snowkit was sad because he just started life, however they don't confirm his death somewhere maybe he is still alive. Maybe he'll appear in another story as an adult. Another death I was sad about was Whitestorm. He was cool and wise. Sir Rock 06:50, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Mine is Cinderpelt's. DustpeltExpect the Worst! I'm not sure what mine was, but I really would hate to see Firestar go. ~Smoketail88~ 16:40, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Well he will appeare as a shpst cat from StarClan so he would be got from the book all together.Sir Rock 08:13, October 4, 2010 (UTC) You're right. ~Smoketail88~ 00:58, October 5, 2010 (UTC) My top three "Saddest Deaths EVER!" 1. Feathertail! Aww! 2. Yellowfang. StarClan, send her back! 3. Moonflower. Totally saw it coming, but it still made me cry! ;( -[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ I think all deaths are sad, but I have a top list too. Feathertail's was saddest though. [Inside the box: Smoketail88] 16:30, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Too Nice I think that ThunderClan is tooo nice to everyone they meet. DustpeltExpect the Worst! They are. They should be more cautious like the other Clans. ~Smoketail88~ 16:41, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ThunderClan helps everone out. I think I is how Erin Hunter inform the reads on what is happend at each clan. However ThunderClan are goo fighters. They are like the US. They help out other people but if you mess with them they hit you with bombs. ThunderClan is better then where I live.Aniju Aura 16:51, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Where does the story take place. I guess it would be near where Erin Hunter lives or lives. There are a group of cats that live at Seal Beach in the rocks.I wander if they are warriors too?Sir Rock 16:53, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Erin Hunter lives in England, but it can take place anywhere. The scenery also fits Canada and the US. ~Smoketail88~ 16:55, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Movie or TV Series I hope Warriors gets a TV show or a movie.They are making a lot of books into shows or movies. Gaurdians was a great movie and Silverwing and Watership Down were great TV shows for kids. I hope Warriors gets something. It would be nice to see all the cats and watch them in action!Aniju Aura 04:11, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Yes, that's true. I hope it's a movie. [Inside the box: Smoketail88] 16:52, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I hope for a TV series instead. That way they dont' change the plot line too much or take things out. Plus all the cats in the book will be show in the show. Mives take out none inportant characters or don't even give then an apprearnce. I would like a good show to watch now that Watership Down and Silverwing have finished playing. Than we can use the cats from the TV for photos, like Whitestorm and Lionheart. Warrior would run for many seasons, just look at how many books there are!Sir Rock 07:56, October 11, 2010 (UTC) It would make an AWESHOME Tv series! If it had the format like Avatar: The Last Airbender books, then it would last forever! They could make Super Editions Movies Too!-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Yes, there could be a New Prophecy season, Original season, Power of Three season, and Omen of the Stars! [Inside the box: Smoketail88] 16:30, October 11, 2010 (UTC) I want a movie. There can be a movie for every series! Feline 28 22:58, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Category:Clans